


Шаг в нужную сторону (A step in a right direction)

by Faimor



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Family Reunion, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Kinda AU, Post-Film
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на мультифандомный флешмоб "Шаг в нужную сторону"</p><p>Written for a multifandom flashmob "A step in a right direction"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шаг в нужную сторону (A step in a right direction)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerty_me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gerty_me).



Гостей Эрик не ждал. Уж точно не таких: полицию, может быть, агентов ЦРУ, ФБР или какой-нибудь очередной секретной конторы – в какую дыру ни забейся, эти непременно свалятся на голову в самый неподходящий момент – но никак не того лохматого мальчишку, который помог Чарльзу вытащить его из Пентагона.  
– Здорово, чувак! – радостно сообщил парень, нисколько не обеспокоившись направленным на него пистолетом. Эрик хмыкнул и, опустив оружие, коротко кивнул:  
– Здравствуй, Пьетро.  
Тот явно счел это приглашением: Эрика мягко толкнуло к стене порывом ветра, и мгновением спустя из крохотной кухоньки в задней части дома послышалось:  
– Есть что пожрать? А, нашел!  
Похоже, он действительно был один: на десять миль вокруг не было ни единого куска металла, который Леншерр ещё не знал бы наизусть, до последнего атома – не считая дюжины пуговиц, пары пряжек и комка проводков в плеере подростка. Эрик помедлил, прислушиваясь к доносившимся с кухни звукам, озадаченно покачал головой и двинулся следом.  
– Чему обязан визитом? – опершись плечом о косяк, полюбопытствовал он. Пьетро покосился на него, торопливо дожевал нечто неопознаваемое и, чуть заметно пожав плечами, лучезарно улыбнулся:  
– Да так, проведать забежал! – Он опять погремел ящиками, ногой задвинул под стол пару пустых консервных банок, которых за мгновение до этого там не было, и с надеждой вопросил: – Я у тебя переночую, лады?  
И, не соизволив дождаться ответа, со свистом переместился в комнату, которую Эрик мысленно – и без каких-либо на то оснований – именовал гостиной. Не раздеваясь, плюхнулся на диван, в последний момент вспомнил, что следовало снять хотя бы кроссовки, свернулся плотным клубком и мгновенно заснул.  
По-настоящему заснул, а не просто сделал вид: через несколько секунд его тело чуть заметно расслабилось, он поерзал, поудобнее устроив голову на собственном предплечье, и тихонько, размеренно засопел.  
Несколько озадаченный этим представлением Эрик нахмурился, задумчиво разглядывая спящего подростка. Почему-то его бесцеремонность не вызывала ни раздражения, ни желания одернуть, только какую-то смутную глухую тревогу – быть может, из-за того, как легко и спокойно тот уснул в доме едва знакомого ему человека, который уже прославился на всю Америку как безумец, убийца и террорист.  
Благополучные, избалованные мальчики из хороших семей, каким описывал его Чарльз, так не умели.

По правде сказать, Эрик не думал, что Пьетро действительно задержится до утра. Но когда он снова спустился в гостиную, мальчишка все ещё спал на диване, развернувшись к сохранявшей остатки тепла железной печке, и не отреагировал ни на его шаги, ни на заунывный вой водопроводных труб – те держались только на честном слове и силе металлокинетика и не уставали об этом напоминать. И только после того, как с кухни потянуло запахом почти готового омлета, Пьетро наконец пошевелился, озадаченно повел носом – и в ту же секунду возник за столом.  
– Охуеть, ты готовить умеешь! – восторженно поделился он и уставился на Эрика с таким недоверчивым изумлением, как будто ему вдруг довелось увидеть если не Санту, то по крайней мере НЛО.  
– И что в этом такого потрясающего? – скептически переспросил тот, небрежным жестом переместив раскаленную сковороду на стол.  
– Ну, просто папы же обычно не умеют, готовят мамы, – пояснил Пьетро, уже раскидавший омлет на две тарелки, потыкал свою порцию вилкой и удивился ещё радостней: – Обалдеть, оно ещё и вкусное!  
Насторожившийся было Эрик против воли фыркнул и, несколько расслабившись, тоже принялся за еду. Он ещё в прошлый раз понял, что мальчишка был вовсе не дурак потрепать языком, так что едва ли стоило принимать всерьез каждое его слово.  
– Ну у тебя и дыра тут, чувак, – покончив со своим завтраком, сообщил Пьетро. Нехорошо посмотрел на эрикову долю, душераздирающе вздохнул и, переместившись к мойке, сунул опустевшую тарелку под струю рыжеватой воды. – Ну реально дыра же! Едва тебя нашел. А что ты тут делаешь? Я твои бумажки посмотрел, и карту с ниточками, только там нифига не понятно. То есть, карлика с фотки тоже по телеку показывали, но тебе-то он зачем? Он же не президент, а ты вроде как это, по президентам… Откуда у тебя такое хобби, кстати? Со стадионом ты круто придумал, я туда потом сбегал, подобрал на память пищалку… Ну, восемь пищалок, хочешь, поделюсь? Мне не жалко!  
Выжидательный, терпеливый взгляд Эрика явно сбивал его с толку: он то принимался тараторить вдвое быстрее обычного, словно хотел успеть высказаться до того, как его перебьют; то, не дождавшись привычного резкого окрика, вдруг начинал запинаться на ровном месте и в недоумении косился на молчаливого слушателя. А потом и вовсе умолк, уставился в угол и, помявшись, неохотно признался:  
– Я из дома сбежал. Ну то есть, насовсем. С концами.  
Он тяжело вздохнул, настороженно глянул на ожидавшего продолжения Эрика и, ссутулившись, сказал:  
– Мама перепугалась страшно, когда тебя по телеку показали. Ну, ты же велел людям бояться, вот она и… Она тебя узнала, кстати. Ну, я тебе говорил ведь. – Он коротко махнул рукой и, подумав, уточнил: – Тогда.  
Эрик оцепенел. Там, в лифте, невпопад брошенная фраза мальчишки царапнула каким-то нехорошим предчувствием – а потом совершенно вылетела у него из головы, затерявшись в мешанине последовавших за побегом событий. Некогда было раздумывать о том, не примерещилось ли ему услышанное.  
– В общем, с тех пор все и пошло наперекосяк, – помолчав, снова заговорил Пьетро. – Она же и правда напугалась, всерьез. И меня тоже бояться начала. Смотрела так… словно я чудовище какое. – Он закусил губу и, нахмурившись, добавил: – И мелкую у меня отбирать стала. Как будто я ей сделаю чего! Она же моя мелкая, я её всю жизнь на руках таскал! Ну, как только поднять смог. А мама меня к ней даже не подпускала больше… – почти жалобно закончил он.  
Эрик промолчал. Разум, не в силах больше отрицать неоспоримое, просто проскальзывал мимо пугающей мысли, словно её не было и не могло быть; но откуда-то из глубины, из той, где ещё сияли семь огней меноры и два солнышка материных глаз, поднималось нечто неуютное, могучее, словно приливная волна.  
Наверно, сейчас он смог бы сдвинуть с места не то что многотонную тарелку спутниковой антенны, а хоть саму планету Земля.  
– Вообще-то она и раньше так смотрела, – вполголоса сказал Пьетро, глядевший на покрытую царапинами и подпалинами от сковороды столешницу так внимательно, будто надеялся прочесть в узоре горелых пятен какую-то великую мудрость. – Просто раньше я думал, это из-за того, что я вел себя как засранец, а не потому что я… ну, такой как есть. Только вести себя как засранец я перестал, а ничего не изменилось. А ведь я правда старался вести себя хорошо, даже вернул все, что успел спереть… ну, то, что ещё не съел… В смысле вообще совсем все, даже светофор!  
– Ты украл светофор? – моргнув, в недоумении переспросил Эрик. Пьетро кивнул, и он озадаченно нахмурился: – Но как?..  
– Да плевое дело, – пренебрежительно отмахнулся тот – как будто в этом и впрямь не было ничего такого особенного. – Стырил и стырил; вот что сложно было – это подключить его потом так, чтобы он снова лампочками моргал как надо, но я справился! Правда, после первого раза мама меня чуть не убила, когда счет за электричество увидела, пришлось ещё голову поломать и подключить по-другому, в обход счетчика… ну да неважно, в общем.  
Эрик неопределенно хмыкнул. Пьетро помолчал, вертя в руках чуть погнувшуюся вилку, и снова пожал плечами:  
– Ну, в общем, вот. Я терпел. А потом подумал, что нафига – и сбежал. И решил не возвращаться. Только мне теперь деваться некуда.  
– И для чего ты искал меня? – помедлив, поинтересовался Леншерр.  
– Чувак, не тупи! – подняв на него глаза, ласково – будто разговаривал с недоумком или маленьким ребенком – проговорил Пьетро. – Я же тебе сказал, тогда ещё, в лифте. И пять минут назад тоже. Ну, что мама тебя узнала.  
Эрик молча кивнул. Бессмысленное, ничерта не значившее «Понятно» застряло в глотке тугим колючим комком, мешая дышать, и ещё что-то зябко сжималось внутри, как будто из-под ног вдруг выбили опору и оставили падать с огромной высоты. Пьетро чуть слышно вздохнул и пробормотал – равнодушно и бездумно, будто часть заученного ритуала:  
– Ну, я, наверно, тебе мешаю, так что пойду я. – Он встряхнулся, расправил плечи и оскалил зубы в нахальной и – уже не было смысла отрицать – такой знакомой улыбке: – Спасибо за хавку! Ну и за то, что переночевать дал.  
Мальчишка принялся носиться вокруг, собирая невесть когда успевшие расползтись по всему дому вещи. А Эрик неожиданно понял, что он действительно сейчас уйдет: заткнет уши улитками наушников, лихо махнет ладонью у козырька прихваченной ещё в Пентагоне кепки, изображая военный салют, и исчезнет, как не было.  
На миг показалось, что он вдруг вернулся на много лет назад, в лагеря… нет, хуже, в любимый кабинет герр-доктора Шмидта. И перед глазами опять расправил крылья чеканный имперский орел – _Просто сдвинь монету, Эрик_ – а вдоль хребта ледяной змеей пополз слепой детский ужас перед неизбежным «drei»…  
Только в этот раз его палец лежал на курке, и его же голос отсчитывал: «Ein… zwei…»  
– Оставайся, – поспешно проговорил Эрик. Пьетро замер на середине движения, недоверчиво покосился из-под растрепавшейся челки – и Эрик, помедлив, с изумившей его самого твердостью повторил: – Оставайся, если захочешь.


End file.
